Prophecy of the Sun
"A wolf as vibrant as the Sun shall bring peace to all of the packs." Sun-ray is a young Golden Retriever with a destiny; she will become the Chosen Wolf, in which she will, one day, create peace between all the packs in the area. But now, Sun-ray is only a student of Rock-fall, the old Herb-keeper. During her adventure, bonds will be made, betrayal will destroy, and love shall connect two dogs together.... Hi there! My name's Bubo. I'm not really registered on here, but I felt like writing this. I hope you like it. Prologue A black, white, and gray Siberian Husky was walking along the road. Metal bears screamed on the black river, and the horrible stench of gas reached the young Alpha male's eyes and snout. The full moon shone on the trees, a stream gurgled nearby, and wind rustled grass and vegetation. "Stone-bark, you have come." A gray and white she-cat stepped out from behind an oak tree. Stone-bark's tail wagged. "Cloudpelt, I've came here for the prophecy," the SkyPack leader announced. "Ah, the prophecy. I shall tell you....it will happen soon: 'A wolf as vibrant as the Sun shall bring peace to all of the packs.'" Stone-bark was puzzled. How could a lone wolf bring peace in the first place? "A golden wolf, you mean? But there are no gold wolves." "Ah, this is where you are wrong. This prophecy is ancient; it was told by Ice-howl, the first pack leader," Cloudpelt meowed. Stone-bark nodded silently, and woofed, "Thank you, Cloudpelt." He then left. As Stone-bark walked past the Man dens, a Whippet, Fleet-foot, ran toward him. "Stone-bark, Stone-bark! Sky-fall's giving birth! Come here, QUICKLY!" the skinny dog yelped. His white fur and black spots were fluffed up. "I'm coming, Fleet-foot," Stone-bark said sharply. The two dogs went to their camp, and they soon reached a copse of oak and elm trees. Dens were under the trees, and many dogs were socializing. Stone-bark searched for the birth den by using his keen scent, and soon reached a cave. Anguish howls exploded in Stone-bark's ears. Inside, roots protruded from the ceiling, and three dogs were watching a beautiful Golden Retriever with concern on their faces. She was giving birth to her very first litter. Her mate, Fire-dance, was whimpering softly, for his beloved she-dog could die. Sky-fall howled again as the next pup slithered out. It was wrapped in a slimy membrane, and its eyes were sealed tight shut. "Hold on, Sky-fall! You'll survive," Fire-dance woofed. Sky-fall whimpered, lifted her head, and faced her mate. She then hit the earth floor again. "Get the herb-keeper!" Fire-dance barked. Fleet-foot ran over to the Infirmary. An old black labrador was with her assistant, a german shepard pup named Earth-river. They were sitting in a large den, and piles of herbs were organized. "Rock-fall, get the herbs! Sky-fall's giving birth!" Fleet-foot woofed sternly. Quickly, Rock-fall stood up and ran to the cave mouth, shoving the Whippet aside. Earth-river followed. Sky-fall was about to birth her last pup, and Fire-dance whimpered loudly. "I'm here, Fire-dance! Do not fear," Rock-fall reassured as she walked into the birth den. Earth-river jumped in excitement. This was his first time helping a fellow pack member give birth. In Rock-fall's mouth was pilewort, mistletoe, and valerian. "Earth-river, apply the pilewort. It will stop the bleeding," the old labrador commanded her assistant. "And, Fleet-foot, can you make Sky-fall eat the valerian. It will relieve stress." Suddenly, Sky-fall howled, and the shrill scream seemed to reach MountainPack territory. Her belly started to heave. Fleet-foot shoved the valerian into the golden retriever, and Sky-fall struggled to swallow it. "There, that will keep her going," Rock-fall stated proudly. The golden retriever whimpered, and started to choke. She coughed up the herb and blood. "Oh, no!" Earth-river yelped, "Something's wrong!" The young german shepard licked Sky-fall's face. Suddenly, she coughed up even more blood, and her breathing became rough and labored. Fire-dance howled in horror. "Assist her! Her stomach could be probably injured. And get the pups before they freeze to death," Rock-fall roared. And so the dogs in the den grabbed the weak pups by the scruff and kept them warm by licking them. "What's happened? Why is my mate in such great pain?" Fire-dance yelped. "It's probably nor--; oh, no," Rock-fall growled. "I know what's going on! Her stomach....I'm sorry, Fire-dance. Her stomach is torn. I heard a rip when Sky-fall howled in pain. That's why she coughed and vomited out blood." "N-n-no. It can't be!" Fire-dance woofed. "I'm sorry, Fire-dance. We tried our best," Rock-fall answered sadly. Sky-fall was lying on the ground, still breathing, but she was already dying. For one last time, the golden retriever lifted her head, stared at Fire-dance, whimpered, and finally hit the ground and died. Category:Fan Fictions